


Leave (stay)

by This_person_cant_write



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jason is mean but he’s probably just confused idk, Leo controls lava, Leo deserves to be loved, leo needs therapy, let leo be sad, nyssa is a good older sister, piper is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_person_cant_write/pseuds/This_person_cant_write
Summary: Leo finds his worth, some new godly ability and a place to call home (in that order)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, over on Fanfiction . Net in 2014 I wrote this story and for some reason in 2015 i re wrote it? And it honestly wasn’t very good but I’ve got writers block for my other fanfic and I thought re writing it AGAIN for fun would do my brain some good! 
> 
> Its only 1 chapter, the second chapter is the 2014 version if you want to see what I was writing like at 13!!

"It's a nice day outside y'anno"

Leo's hands paused, he was in the middle of fixing Harleys watch, a favour of sorts to the younger cabin member as a thank you. A thank you for keeping Nyssa off his back for a day, apparently a thank you he wasn't going to receive considering she was right behind him.

"You've been stuck in here for a whole week Joker boy. Would it kill you to step outside for an hour?"

Leo hunched his shoulders inwards. His leg bouncing frantically as his tongue sat dead in his mouth.

It was hard to communicate the loneliness he felt. It was all encompassing, like a second skin that was just too tight. Leo wanted to huff in frustration, throw his grease stained hands up in the air and explain, explain how when he chose to be alone, alone in the dimly lit room with machines that made sense, it hurt less. That when he was above, the sunlight burning his skin and the laughter of other campers searing his mind, it hurt more, it hurt more to be surrounded by people and still feel alone than it was being surrounded by no one.

But Leo wouldn't say that. Foster home after foster home taught him that his troubles weren't valued, listened to. Logically he knew that it was different here, but what if it wasn't? Did he want to fall apart again? He was doing a good job at maintaining this mask, a stubborn part of his brain reasoned that he couldn't do this forever, he'd have to let people in, let people know him. But he wasn't ready yet. He would wait, wait until the time is right and then show his friends how disgusting he was, how he killed his own mother, ruined every family he was given to and how he was just unlov-

"Leo! You there buddy?"

Dropping the watch from his hands Leo called to attention. Nyssa looked worried, that was no good. Reaching a hand to the back of his head, Leo rubbed sheepishly, a full grin on display.

"Sorry Nys, was just caught up in my head that's all"

Nyssa huffed, it wasn't the best performance Leo had put on but there wasn't any reason as to why he wouldn't be okay. Leo watched Nyssa's skeptical gaze soften as she reached out her hand.

"Its dinner now, come on"

Sighing in defeat Leo took her hand.

...

Dinner was always an affair. It was loud and familiar and reminded him of what he could have had. It reminded him of Saturday afternoons in the kitchen with his mother as they'd dance to the radio, hips swinging to the tunes, laughter so loud the lyrics were indistinguishable.

Plates were already set out on the tables as usual. He could see Jason had joined Piper at her respected table. Technically camp rules dictated that you sat at your godly parents table but he supposed no one would tell the literal son of Zeus to go sit by himself. Leo scoffed to himself gently, did they even notice he hadn't been around?

Probably not.

Who was Leo to assume that they even thought about him? Hades, Jason wasn't even his real friend, just made up, memories placed there by meddling gods. He wondered if Jason would have been his friend naturally? If the hyper, annoying, latino elf could have gotten along with the big, brave Jason Grace?

Who was he kidding.

"Hey I heard Ares Cabin were testing out some of our weapons after dinner, I was thinking about checking it out did you want to come? Leo? Hey? Leo?"

Leo's eyes slipped back into focus and he grinned.

"Of course! I heard Clarisse was going to beat up lightning Mcqueen, wouldn't miss it!" Leo giggled manically, along with the other bodies at the table. It would be fun to watch, Clarisse really had promised to smash Jasons face in but that wasn't the real reason why he wanted to go. The real reason was because Jason had asked him a few weeks back to tinker with his sword, he hadn't come to collect it yet despite being ready, which was fine.

Fine.

But Leo had made a few adjustments that he thought Jason may appreciate. Like increasing the conductivity, making the metal stronger, you know, bad boy supreme fixing machine stuff. So Leo planned to just give it to him later. You can't pretend someone doesn't exist if they're standing in front of you? Right?

...

Later came and Leo was raring to go. The sword was safely wrapped in the cleanest cloth he could find, which wasn't that clean, but Leo had made the sword dirt proof with some magical polish so it wasn't his biggest concern. His biggest concern was actually giving Jason the sword. Would he just casually walk up to him? Hand him the sword? Maybe he had forgotten about it? Maybe he was just avoiding Leo in general. Leo would avoid himself too if he could. In fact, he should probably be thanking Jason for putting up with him for weeks after waking up on that bus.

Leo found that his legs had walked to the training grounds without his permission. It was easy to get lost in his head sometimes, there were so many pitfalls and potholes littered about that a trip through his thoughts often left him more damaged than before he had started thinking in the first place.

He could see Jason, his muscular frame didn't stand out from the rest of the sizeable individuals here. What set him apart however, was his presence. It was commanding, it oozed 'follow me', it was everything Leo was not and then some. It was as if Jason had commanded several thousands troops after he finished potty training. All Leo did when he was younger was sit in fireplaces and kill his mum.

Sighing at his train of thought, Leo hurried over towards Jason.

"Hi"

Leo winced at his own voice, it was rough and unsure. Jason didn't seem to notice though, in fact Jason didn't seem to notice him at all.

"Umm, helloo?" Leo waved his free hand near his supposed friend.

Jason turned sharply towards him. Was it in annoyance or surprise? Leo understood he was bad at telling the difference between threatening and non threatening actions, years of living under roofs that were home to only violence had made sure of that.

"What Leo." Jason snapped.

Ah annoyance.

Sometimes Jason frightened him. Sometimes when Jason's words were cut short from frustration and his eyebrows were pulled down at Leo's very existence, it would remind him of the foster parents that looked at him the same way. It would confirm what Leo's mind would scream at him every night.

"Leo seriously, I haven't got all day."

Leo's grip tightened on the sword. It wasn't fair. He was in pain. He was lonely. He was all alone and it must be obvious. It must be obvious in the way he held himself, in the way he felt his smile was too tight. It must be obvious so why couldn't Jason see it? Why did he have to be so mean.

What did Leo even do?

"Huh?" Jason sounded surprised. Did he say that out loud?

"What did I do?" Leo forced out.

It was unusual for Leo to speak out like this, contrary to popular belief. Suck it up and deal with it was Leo's second motto, no point in causing more pain if there was no need to. Apparently, his mouth hadn't quite remembered that.

"What did I even do?" There was more bite behind the words this time, more desperation. This was months of overthinking, of making excuses for Jason, reasoning that he was just busy or overwhelmed just like Leo was. Had Leo finally realised his worth? No not really. Was the electric atmosphere of the training grounds and the unholy amounts of coffee Leo had ingested earlier that evening to blame for Leo's sudden outburst? Absolutely.

"You're not making any sense Leo, spit it out?"

"Spit it- spit it out? Spit. It. Out? Really Jason. Fine! I'll spit it out" Leo threw the sword on the floor, the impact shaking it out of its loose casing and onto the sand. Leo paid it no mind, after all he had dirt proofed it for Jason. For his friend, Jason. For his friend who didn't care about him, Jason. For his friend who wasn't actually his friend, Jason.

"I thought- I thought we were buddies, pals. I thought 'Hey! Even though our memories are all lies, maybe, maybe this whole stupid impossible situation would have brought us all closer!' Oh boy was I wrong?!" Leo jabbed a finger into Jasons chest. Leo knew he had the luxury of surprise in this situation. Who would have expected Santa's little helper to go off on one.

"I wanted to give you the benefit of doubt, wanted to make up excuses for you in my tiny brain. Oh Jason is just busy! Oh Jason is just spending some quality time with Piper. No biggy. He'll just swing on by to pick up the sword he asked me to make. You know, that one time he started a conversation with me after pretending I didn't exist for a week? You know, that conversation."

Leo was on fire, both figuratively and literally, his fist was creating smoke from where his palm had set alight.

"And I thought i'd make it for you"

"Leo stop yo-"

"No let me finish Jason. I thought 'if I go out of my way and make Jason a nice useful stabby thing, then maybe he would view me as a human with value. Maybe just maybe I could be seen as equal to and not less than."

"Leo please just lo-"

"Shut UP. Just shut up. Please. Let me speak." Leo was furious. His stomach was in nots and his limbs were heavy, he hadn't realised this would take so much out of him, it felt as if his arms were being dragged down by some great force he couldn't see. Was anger supposed to feel like this? Leo couldn't bring himself to care right now, too preoccupied in making Jason understand his pain.

"For WEEKS I did nothing but stay in my forge. You know why Jason? Because being in there surrounded by machines and scrap pieces of metal brings me more fucking comfort than being out here watching you and Piper pretend I no longer exist"

There was a ringing in his ears and someone grabbed his arm. Someone grabbed Leos arm which was alight. Leo was torn, torn between continuing his one sided bitch fight with Jason and making sure that person was okay.

"Leo please calm down"

Was that Piper? Why did everything seem so distant, why was it so loud.

"He must have gone into shock?"

"No he's having a panic attack"

"Thats an extreme panic attack"

"Jason shut it."

Leo was confused. Why was he on the floor? Everything was so clear a second ago, he felt in control, strong. So why was everything so fuzzy, why did everything ache?

"Leo just breathe with me come on"

Leo was breathing? Wasn't he? Oh no he wasn't. Huh. He should probably breathe then shouldn't he. Did he want to? Did he really want to? Maybe he could continue like this? It didn't seem that bad really.

"He's not breathing. I think -"

Leo felt rough hands under his knees and back. Was he being carried somewhere? Was it okay to go to sleep now?

...

Sometimes, when Leo was dreaming, he liked to imagine he was normal. That he had a room full of band posters and old blue tack stains. That he kissed girls on park benches and brought his mum flowers for her birthday. That his biggest worry was his collage exams and not whether a big scary monster was going to eat him.

Sometimes, when Leo dreamed dreams like that, he woke up crying.

Leo didn't cry when he woke up. In fact, Leo wasn't sure he was awake until a familiar concerned face came into view.

"Piper?" Leo winced at his voice, it was raspy like he had been screaming. He didn't remember doing any screaming but then again he couldn't really remember anything.

"Hey don't get up too fast, here let me get you some water"

Leo let himself be guided up, his body felt unnaturally weak so he found himself thankful for the assistance. Piper had placed the water cup to his lips and Leo drank gratefully.

"You worried us, all of us Leo" Pipers voice was soft and pained. Something ugly twisted in his gut, lies, she was lying.

"Please, look at me" Leo turned his head automatically, his eyes met Pipers, red and puffy as if she had been crying. "I know, I know I have been an awful friend and I-" a sharp sob cut her off as she furiously wiped away fresh tears. "I know I haven't been there, and it's no excuse, you're my best friend Leo, you're always there for me, you're always backing me up and I've done nothing to repay you." Piper looked down, her hands folded neatly in her lap but finger nail marks could be seen below her knuckles. "Please give me another chance, please."

Leo took a breath he didn't know he was holding. Piper was so stupid. It wasn't a question on whether he would give her another chance, Piper could have thrown him into Tartaras herself and Leo would have given her a thousand more chances. It was a question on whether she would forgive herself. They had both bonded over the loneliness that came hand in hand with being different, there was no doubt in his mind that regret would eat at her for a while.

"I missed you" Leo whispered instead.

Piper threw her hands around him, Leo hesitantly returned the favour and sighed into the embrace. He had been so lonely, he had been so lonely and now someone was here.

"You really scared me" Piper whispered, her arms tightening around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout so much, I just was so so - what?" Leo broke away from the hug, Piper was looking at him weirdly.

"You don't? You don't remember?"

"No? Wait. What happened?"

Piper bit her lip nervously. "I think, I think it would be better if I um, come on." Piper grabbed Leo's hand gently, tugging ever so slightly for him to follow.

Getting out of bed was a task, his limbs still felt like concrete and his head had been throbbing since he realised he was conscious. He wondered briefly what could have happened, why Piper was in such a state.

Oh

Oh.

The ground outside was cracked. Pools of lava hoovered threateningly close to the surface. If Leo was being honest it looked like one of those disaster movies he and Piper had watched one night at that "prison camp".

"What. Did I? Huh?" Leo didn't know what to say, surely this wasn't him. He was Leo, weak, fragile Leo.

"Leo!" Piper was on her knees, eye level, her hand holding firmly onto his shoulders. "Look at me Leo, it's okay, no one was hurt, I promise."

Leo nodded dumbly back. He had did this. Caused all this destruction. Why? Just because Jason had been ignoring him for a while? He felt sick.

"I'm a monster Piper? I- I could have hurt someone"

Piper placed her hands onto his cheeks, directing his vision back onto her face.

"Leo, I promise you, you are not a monster. You are Leo Valdez, my best friend, big brother to Harley and Son of Esperanza Valdez, you have a place to stay now, a place where you don't have to leave or be alone."

"Yeah Joker boy" Leo and Piper turned towards the interruption, Nyssa was making her way towards them, her signature bandaid pressed firmly onto her chin. "If you think nearly causing a volcanic eruption was gunna scare off us Hephaestus kids then you have another thing coming your way." Nyssa grinned.

Leo looked at Nyssa and Piper, both standing in his line of sight, both close, both near. Leo felt something bubble in his chest, it felt like relief but he couldn't be sure, like he was finally being allowed to let go. Tears formed in his eyes, easily spilling over and rolling down his cheeks. He was sobbing now, he was aware of that. He was clinging to someone warm and he cried even harder.

How many nights had he gone to sleep cold? How many days were spent wondering if he could be loved? If he was capable of being loved? Was it okay? Was it okay to accept this offer of love so easily? Was there a catch, something in the blue print which he missed?

"Leo you really are amazing"

Leo peered out from where his face was resting, his breath caught in his throat and the bubbling in his stomach had dissipated. The ground behind Nyssa had closed up, the only sign that there was any damage to begin with were long thin cracks.

Leo felt lighter somehow, like the tension had faded away along with them.

Maybe, just maybe, he could stay.


	2. 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahah this is the whole thing, i copied and pasted it, beginning and end notes too.

**I was searching the internet for fanfics where Leo controls lava because Hephaestus can control heat, fire and lava so it thought why can't Leo control lava as its sort of fire-ish, Percy can control any liquid so why can't Leo control any form of fire! If anyone has read Fics about Leo controlling lava I would love to hear about them! Sorry enough of me rambling hope you enjoy!**

"Go away Leo you're not helping!" Shouted Jason too Leo's face.

"Jason" piper warned.

"What I'm just telling the truth, nobody wants you here you should do what u do best, run."

Leo looked at their faces but they all looked away. "Fine" Leo spat at them and turned around to leave only to find that an audience had formed around them, Leo set his hand on fire "move" he growled. A pathway cleared letting a very angry Leo through.

"Yeh that's it Valdez, run." Jason mocked.

Leo froze on the spot flames forming around his body.

"What you gunna do throw fire at me you know I can easily knock it away with my shield" Jason boasted and laughed looking at piper forcing her to join in, although hazel, Percy, Annabeth, Frank and Nico looked worried.

Leo turned to face Jason flames literary dancing in his eyes, the ground started to shake beneath them.

"Leo what are u doing" Chiron warned. Suddenly the ground cracked open and boiling lava shot up into the sky and stopping so it looked like a massive pillar, slowly the end began to curve round the base twisting and swirling until it was inches away from Jason's face.

"My fire can't hurt to Jason" Leo sneered "but my lava can" the lava inched closer to Jason's face.

"LEO! Stop please!" Begged Piper, Leo looked at her searching for something in her eyes. Leo sighed and clicked his fingers sending the lava back into the ground.

"Fine" Leo snapped at Jason "you would have been fried if it weren't for piper. Be thankful"

"Whatever loser" mutters Jason. A large fire ball erupted from Leo's hand, Leo sent it flying, hitting Jason's shield sending him and a few others that were in unfortunate enough to have been caught by flying Jason grace into a tree.

**Thanks for reading, it would be awesome for a review but no flames please I'm not Leo so they hurt!**

**~fantasiedreamar out~ :D**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t believe I called myself that, ahhh young me x

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I'm not very good at writing happy things but this boy needs some REST. The next chapter is my writing from 2014, feel free to check it out or don't <3 x


End file.
